Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to a catalyst for fluidized catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon oil, the catalyst being capable of facilitating gasoline and light olefins production from heavy hydrocarbons, such as vacuum gas oil (hereinafter, also referred to as “VGO”) and the like.
Description of Related Art
In fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) processes, petroleum derived hydrocarbons are catalytically cracked with an acidic catalyst maintained in a fluidized state, which is regenerated on a continuous basis. The main product from such processes has generally been gasoline. Other products are also produced in smaller quantities via FCC processes such as liquid petroleum gas and cracked gas oil. Coke deposited on the catalyst is burned off at high temperatures and in the presence of air prior to recycling regenerated catalyst back to the reaction zone.
Despite the many advances in FCC processes, the industry is constantly seeking improved catalyst materials, particularly those capable of reducing the production of dry gas and coke.